


New York

by interestedbystander



Series: Time Only Flies When You're Around [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Sebastian Stan met Sasha Benson?





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots - the life and times of Sebastian Stan and Sasha Benson. 
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

Exhaling as time was called on rehearsals for the day, Sasha Benson sighed, her poor, tired calloused feet ready for desperate respite. A warm foot bath with some tea, those Vietnamese pork and prawn rice paper rolls that she loved from the restaurant across the street from the apartment – then bed. 

Bed was all she desired. She gave a polite, quiet good evening to some of her new acquaintances (friends was a little generous after only two weeks in the City) as she peeled off her shoes, feeling the newly formed blisters forming, trying to hide the squints of pain as her feet met her the hardwood of the stage and started to loosen instantly. Reaching for her sneakers, Sasha stopped as fellow dancer Olivia Mitchell stood before her, a wide smile covering her pleasant features.

“Great rehearsal today,” she beamed.

“Uhh, yeah,” Sasha agreed, wincing as she put her Vans one her stinging feet. "Guess so."

“No, no, put those heels back on, we’re going out,” Olivia continued. “My friends are all out at a bar and they’re blowing up my texts to come out. Come with – you will love my boys.”

“Boys?”

“Oh,” she giggled. “I deal with the hottest dudes in the City. It’s pretty ridiculous, you gotta meet them.”

It sounded like it came from dialogue of a poor TV show about kids with too much money and time on their hands. Sasha blushed. “It’s okay,” she put her bag over her shoulder. “I need a quiet night, thanks for thinking about me though.”

“Oh, I wasn’t taking no for an answer,” Olivia explained. “You just moved to New York, I don’t know if you have many friends but I’ve got an instant family for you. You should definitely forget your other plans and come out. Even for a little while.”

Sasha inhaled sharply. This wasn’t the first time Olivia had tried to coax her out since they’d met. In fact, from the get go Olivia was completely in Sasha’s face about heading out, meeting people, having a good time. Sasha gave her kudos for her relentlessness. Usually she wasn't quite this obnoxious though.

“You will be a part of this group for the next 18 months,” Olivia acknowledged the production of dancers around them. “But you need to meet other people. It’s a big city, lemme be your guide,” she announced boldly. “It’ll be great.”

Sasha opened her mouth to protest, Olivia raised a hand.

“Like, five minutes. That’s it. If my friends suck, feel free to escape. I won’t be offended," Olivia continued. 

“Aye,” Sasha muttered. “Cool, yeah, let’s head out. But I’m starving, I need food.”

Olivia squealed. “Food, I can hook you up with that too. There are bites there, all taken care of. Awesome, I’m glad you’re coming out.”

“I don’t feel I have a choice,” Sasha admitted as Olivia laughed.

“I’m trying to make friends with you,” she said. “And I admit I’m fucking abrasive until I get my own way. You resisted long enough, now it’s time for some fun, babe. You have the day off tomorrow, use the evening wisely. New York City, she is your oyster.”

* * *

“I can’t stay out late,” Sasha told Olivia nervously as Olivia grinned, passing the bouncer and mentioning a random name on with a guest list that sounded a lot like 'Benny'. “My energy is _wayyy_ down.”

“You’ve been in New York a few weeks now. You need to make some friends out here,” Olivia said a lot more gentler than her previous demands that Sasha venture out. Olivia put her arm through Sasha’s and guided her into the bar, the noise exploding and cigarette smoke invading their lungs as they dropped their coats with the cloakroom attendant. “We can spare an hour before we head home. Lemme introduce you to the boys, a couple of cocktails. Then you’re free as a bird.”

Sasha sighed, although she’d given in. “And you aren’t dating any of these guys?” Sasha was always wary of girls who didn't have many female friends - probably because Sasha was one of five girls and knew the camaraderie of trusting other females. She was for women who were for women. It worried her Olivia was not.

Ollie gave Sasha an incredulous look. “No. I mean, the friendship is cool…” she explained, biting back a giggle. “But I know them all too well. They’re young, dumb and full of cu– ”

“Gotcha,” Sasha cut in, holding up a hand for Olivia not to give it all away as Olivia snickered with a nod. She understood exactly where Olivia was alluding to. Young, well off men in the greatest city in the world with disposable income. Sasha had watched enough Sex and the City. Meaningless sex, drinking, drugs and the rest. It really was not Sasha's thing. She realised how much of a homebody she was when she wasn't working all of a sudden. 

“They are in the VIP,” Olivia told her, checking her phone. “Yeah, these are some of the _Gossip Girl_ boys. And Taylor, he’s in _Friday Night Lights_. Have you watched them?”

Sasha looked at Olivia sceptically, shaking her head lightly. “No.” Sasha was in he 20’s, she’d heard of _Gossip Girl_ in passing and it didn’t ease her nerves. What if they were all douchebags? 

“Good, also Sebastian is dating one of the girls on the show. Seb seems pretty into her – the rest are all more or less single.”

“Oh, right. Okay,” Sasha had no idea who Olivia was talking about but was greeted with loud cheers as she guided Sasha past security at the VIP. There would have been a dozen in various states of what Sasha assumed (hoped) was drunk haze. There was a couple of other women in the group - was that Lily Benjamin?! Sasha loved her. 

“Everyone, this is Sasha. She just moved here from Melbourne and she’s got more talent than the rest of you in her little finger. Don’t be dicks,” Olivia warned. One by one, the group introduced themselves. When Olivia introduced them, Lily greeted Sasha with a warm hug, welcoming her to the City and congratulating her on her job with which Sasha gave a bashful thanks before Lily flitted off to be beautiful with other people.

When at the last guy, Sasha’s nerves increased momentarily. Gee, he was attractive – smooth tanned skin, long dirty blonde hair and dimples – dimples for days. Sasha tried to ignore the biceps bursting under his shirt. 

_Things were looking up._

“Hi, I’m Taylor,” he said, holding his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Sasha. We thought you were made up. Ollie kept talking about this awesome chick from Australia but we just thought you were a figment of her imagination," he joked as Olivia rolled her eyes and broke away to speak to some others.

Sasha blushed, ducking her eyes. “No, I exist. It’s just been a busy few weeks since I got here.”

“I imagine. You likin’ New York?” he asked, bending down to pour her a glass of champagne. “You look like you need this,” he handed it to her.

“Thank you,” she replied shyly. He might have been the most attractive man she’d ever seen and couldn’t figure out why he was bothering to even be polite with her. Sasha took a grateful sip, needing to lubricate her vocal cords. She suddenly felt like a schoolgirl again and the popular jock was giving the dancing dork five minutes of his time. “Umm, yeah. New York is great.”

“Just great?” he chuckled over the pulsating music. “This is the greatest fuckin’ city in the world, darlin’. You'll see.”

Sasha nodded, bashfully. “I guess I just haven’t had much time to get lost yet.”

Taylor hummed with a grin. “Well, if you ever need a tour guide – ”

Sasha gave a gentle grunt as she was lightly knocked from behind, her champagne spilling over her jean-clad thighs and at her feet though missing her dancing shoes. A firm grip clutched her shoulders to stop her from toppling. “Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see anyone behind me,” the voice said as Taylor laughed, rolling his warm hazel eyes.

“Sebastian Stan, this is Ollie’s Sasha,” Taylor introduced them. “I missed your surname,” he grimaced a little. Still gorgeous.

“Benson,” Sasha said, as Sebastian extended his hand which Sasha shook. It was calloused though soft. Sasha took him in. Stony, bright eyes and a genuine, happy smile. Charming features with gelled back dark curls.

“Nice to meet you, Benzo,” Sebastian said without a beat. 

 _Hmm, hate that nickname_ , Sasha thought instantly. She hid her disdain and found her voice. “Congratulations on your new show.”

Sebastian’s eyes light up with a nod. “Oh, she told you about _Kings_?" he scratched his Adam's Apple nervously. "Uh, yeah. We just filmed the pilot, so we'll see. Thank you though,” he said modestly. “Hopefully it does well.”

“Fingers crossed.”

“So, how long have you been in town?” Sebastian sipped his whiskey, licking his lips, honestly appearing interested, like she was the only person in the room. Wow, his mouth was a pretty pout. Why didn’t Ollie at least let Sasha know how good looking these boys were? Sasha was having trouble with all the cute.

“Only a few weeks.”

“Here you go, sweethearts. Bottom’s up,” Olivia cut in, putting a shot in Sebastian, Taylor and Sasha’s hands. “Be nice, you two,” she eyed Sebastian and Taylor.

“I’m always nice,” Sebastian replied, chuckling quietly. “Cheers?” he raised his shot glass as Sasha noticed the collection of rings on his long, slender fingers (piano playing fingers, she figured though they weren't) as she shrugged and threw the shot down with the guys. She shook it off as Sebastian grinned widely and Taylor chuckled. “Not much of a drinker?”

“Not really. Occasionally. I have an early morning,” she found an excuse. “Furniture shopping.”

“You found a place easy?”

“I found a teeny studio that is available in a few weeks in Soho. I’m staying with a few mates but don’t want to impose for too long, took really the first place I could get my hands on.”

“You like it at least?”

“I can make it work,” she shrugged. “It’s just me.”

“Sebastian isn’t too far from you when he’s in New York. His apartment is in Tribeca,” Taylor sipped his beer as Sebastian nodded.

“I’m part-time here and Los Angeles,” Sebastian filled her in.

“Where abouts to do you live, Taylor?” Sasha asked, hoping it didn’t seem so forward.

“I don’t live here anymore, sadly. Gave up my apartment when work moved me to Texas for the show,” he told her. “Kickin’ myself I gave it up but I love Austin. In a hotel tonight - ”

“Baby, see me to the bathroom?” a pretty brunette sidled up to Sebastian with a sloppy grin. It didn’t go unnoticed by any the wary up and down the girl gave Sasha. Sasha dropped her eyes, feeling the judgement from head to toe.

“Oh,” Sebastian said as the girl slipped her arms around his waist. “Babe, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is – ”

“Yeah, yeah. Your Olivia’s new friend,” the girl muttered, with a transparent smile. She took his hand. “Come with me.”

“Looks like you have somewhere to be,” Sasha smiled shyly as he nodded with a giggle.

“Was nice to meet you, I guess,” he shrugged, the girl dragging him away.

“She’s had a few drinks,” Taylor tried to excuse the behaviour.

“Oh,” Sasha said, feigning surprise. “She hides it well.” Sasha just couldn’t hold back her sarcasm as Taylor grinned.

“I like you,” he stated.

Sasha blushed terribly as Ollie sidled up to them and wrapped an arm around Sasha’s shoulders. “He hassling you?” Ollie teased, gently kicking Taylor’s shin as he chuckled.

“No,” Sasha admitted, with a shy smile as Taylor excused himself. “Olivia?”

“Sasha?” she asked, sipping her cocktail.

“These boys are all so pretty. Like, surreal pretty."

Ollie laughed loudly. “Yeah.”

“And you’re not tempted to date any of them?”

“No!” Olivia replied aghast. “They’re all gorgeous and sweet, but honestly, they are all just looking to play around, make the most of their growing celebrity, I suppose. Which is cool, I’m not a relationship person. But I enjoy the perks the boys bring and they make me feel safe and protected.”

“Do you think the option is there?”

“I dunno – but I love them like brothers and I am not overly interested in seeing my brother naked," Olivia smirked.

Sasha finally gave a genuine grin. “That’s really nice.”

“Like I said, you can’t make it out here on your own, sweetheart. Will you let us adopt you now? We need a cute Aussie. We have Texans, Canadians, Romanians – ”

“Romanian?”

“Sebastian is Romanian. You'll rarely hear his accent, though.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he’s the sweetest little cupcake on the planet.”

“And his girlfriend is in that show Sebastian is on?”

“Yup. Well, one of them.”

“They seem happy.”

“Sickeningly.”

“Is she nice?”

“Depends on the day,” Ollie snickered. “Come on, let’s get another drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
